


Человек человеку

by Naked_Truth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gun play, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naked_Truth/pseuds/Naked_Truth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В переулке за аптекой собралась целая толпа мертвяков. Они шаркали по разбитому асфальту, то и дело натыкаясь друг на друга, словно группа умственно-отсталых слепых. От них воняло. Боже, смердело так, что еще за пару кварталов можно было понять, что ждет за углом. Бобби прижал к носу рукав куртки. Запах старой кожи немного перебил гниль, наполнившую воздух вокруг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Человек человеку

**Author's Note:**

> Размер: миди  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: зомбиапокалипис  
> Рейтинг: NС-17

Человек человеку волк, а зомби зомби зомби.   
Народное

Первый раз он услышал этот звук год назад, когда возвращался ночью из клуба. Бобби был пьян, с трудом держался на ногах и мечтал завалиться поскорее в койку, желательно до того, как от шума проснется мачеха.   
Высадив его у дома Барнсов, друзья укатили, а Бобби неторопливо побрел вниз по спящей улице. Шелестели на ветру листья платанов, у соседей за калиткой ворчал старый ризеншнауцер — обычная тихая ночь сонного пригорода, безопасного островка, где самым большим преступлением считалась парковка рядом с пожарным гидрантом.   
Бобби затянулся и кинул окурок на недавно подстриженный газон мистера Ратковски, затем пристроился у дерева, чтобы отлить.   
Завтра эта сука Труди не слезет с него, будет пилить, чтобы «взялся за ум и нашел уже работу», как будто сама не живет за счет отца на всем готовом. Бобби покачнулся и уперся локтем в ствол дерева. Надо и правда что-то решать, может, свалить нахрен к Рону, перекантоваться пару месяцев, а там что-нибудь подвернется… Или к матери наведаться, но ей сейчас тоже не до непутевого сынка.   
Бобби застегнул ширинку и пошел дальше, напевая «Heartbreaker»* и даже не стараясь попасть хоть в одну ноту. Он как раз подошел к почтовому ящику с приклеенным уродливым мопсом — «находкой» Труди, когда заметил какого-то мужчину на подъездной дорожке у соседей. Чувака так штормило, мотая, словно шлюпку в бурю, что Бобби не стал окликать его и несколько минут наблюдал за попытками залетного пьянчуги одолеть декоративный заборчик песочницы.   
— Это ж надо так ужраться. — Бобби закурил еще одну сигарету, попутно нащупав в кармане телефон. Темновато, конечно, но для ролика и так сошло бы, тем более свет от фонаря падал как раз на газон и дорожку.   
Пьянчуга — бездомный? — завалился прямо лицом в песок. Бобби чуть не подавился сигаретой от смеха и тут же чертыхнулся, потому что она угодила на рукав его новой куртки.   
Тут-то он и услышал звук. Заметив Бобби, пьянчуга развернулся. Громкое неприятное сипение вырвалось из его глотки пополам с хрипами, будто чувак собирался блевануть. Затем он пополз из песочницы в сторону Бобби, сипя все громче и протягивая к нему руку.   
— Несчастный пьяный ублюдок. — Бобби сохранил ролик и, сунув телефон в карман, пошел к дому. — Проспись, иди, придурок.   
Это был последний беззаботный вечер в его жизни. Утром все завертелось с бешеной скоростью, а этот звук — рычание, сипение, пережевывание чьей-то плоти — стал вечным спутником Бобби. 

* * *

В переулке за аптекой собралась целая толпа мертвяков. Они шаркали по разбитому асфальту, то и дело натыкаясь друг на друга, словно группа умственно-отсталых слепых. От них воняло. Боже, смердело так, что еще за пару кварталов можно было понять, что ждет за углом.   
Бобби прижал к носу рукав куртки. Запах старой кожи немного перебил гниль, наполнившую воздух вокруг.   
Зачем он только приперся сюда, идиот? Думал, что если городок маленький, то и мертвяков здесь нет? Ха!   
Бобби снял с шеи бандану и повязал на лицо, закрыв нос, — от вони спасало не очень, но все же хоть какое-то облегчение. Достал револьвер и проверил барабан: два патрона. Всего два патрона и толпа гребаных мертвяков внизу! Пошарил по карманам, но кроме мусора там ничего не было.  
Последние припасы он съел еще вчера, консервов так и не нашел, а коробка тех мелких леденцов отнюдь не спасала от голода. Вода почти закончилась, что было хуже всего.   
Бобби еще раз покопался в рюкзаке, хотя точно знал, что ничего съедобного за подкладку не завалилось. Вздохнув, вытащил леденцы и закинул парочку в рот. От мятного химического привкуса есть захотелось даже сильнее.  
— Тупые куски мяса, — проворчал Бобби, впрочем, достаточно тихо, чтобы мертвяки не услышали. Кто знает, сколько еще ему мерзнуть на пожарной лестнице и ждать, пока в переулке станет свободнее.   
Прийти в город было не самой удачной идеей, но застрять на этой ржавой верхотуре… Сам загнал себя в ловушку и теперь вынужден расплачиваться.   
Бобби привычно погладил револьвер — это успокаивало. Смешно подумать, но в первое время он даже представлял себя этаким крутым ковбоем с пушкой. Потом начались проблемы с водой и едой, патронами, недостатком сна… Даже когда удавалось найти безопасное место, едва ли он высыпался, вскакивая из-за каждого шороха.   
Он так долго привыкал к лесу, его запахам и звукам, а когда-то ненавидел. Походы со скаутами, байдарки, песни у костра… Бобби хотел провести лето, как любой нормальный ребенок: дома, у компьютера, играя в новый шутер, а вместо этого его из года в год отправляли в лагерь. По крайней мере, до развода родителей, после отец позволял ему все что угодно — наверное, чувствовал вину перед Бобби и все такое.   
Этим самым револьвером он вышиб отцу мозги. Точнее тому существу, которым стал его отец.   
Он мог бы соврать, что жалеет, что хочет вернуться в тот день и поступить иначе, но нет, Бобби защищал свою жизнь, он готов был убивать снова и снова, если понадобится. То, что он на самом деле хотел бы вернуть, так это нормальную жратву и мягкую туалетную бумагу. Возможно, нормальное человеческое доверие.   
Три дня назад Бобби встретил у реки девчонку, и она вцепилась в него, как какой-то долбаный клещ. Предлагала перепихнуться, но у него не встал. Как еще от бесконечного дрочева руки не отсохли, но на грудь третьего размера все равно не стояло.   
Бобби усмехнулся. Прямо сюжет какой-нибудь тупой комедии.   
Хлое, та девчонка, казалась безобидной дурой, и дальше они пошли вместе. У Бобби не было четкого плана, он просто не задерживался где-то дольше, чем на пару дней, и постоянно двигался, как бы ни хотелось порой остаться. Хлое трещала о базе где-то в Аппалачах, Бобби ей не верил, но согласился проводить до Огайо. Он просто устал быть один.  
Целый день она благополучно отвлекала внимание своей болтовней, а ночью стащила почти всю его еду и кое-что из снаряжения: рыболовные крючки и другую мелочевку. Трогать револьвер, видимо, побоялась — Бобби всегда спал, стискивая его рукоять.   
Искать ее не имело смысла, да и Бобби не был таким уж хорошим следопытом, хоть и вспомнил большую часть своих скаутских навыков. Иногда казалось, он все еще жив только потому, что видел слишком много фильмов о зомби. Это не давало совершать ошибки, которые сделали бы другие люди. Однако в реальности все обстояло так — и Бобби знал это, — что временами здравый смысл просто изменял ему, не хотелось думать о последствиях и просчитывать возможности. Такое случалось, и оставалось только смириться.   
Так что теперь он сидел на пожарной лестнице в перекрытом мертвяками переулке и ждал ночи. 

К закату внизу стало свободнее, но вариант был все равно лишь один: быстро спуститься и бежать к аптеке, а там уже как получится; можно угодить прямо в толпу живых мертвецов или забежать в помещение и держать оборону — обе возможности хуже не придумаешь. С двумя патронами ловить особо нечего: один мертвяку, второй — для себя.   
Но все же это был реальный шанс.   
Бобби как можно тише спустился по лестнице и остановился в трех футах над землей, готовый в любую секунду рывком подняться обратно. Один мертвяк в обрывках цветастого когда-то платья топтался у контейнера для мусора, еще двое неясными тенями маячили позади него.   
Глубоко вздохнув, Бобби подобрался и мягко спрыгнул на асфальт. Мертвяк повернул к нему голову, но, видимо, не разглядел в тени кирпичной стены. Чаще всего они реагировали на движение, звук или свет, может, могли и почуять, но Бобби не знал наверняка и предпочитал держаться подальше, что до сегодняшнего дня ему вполне удавалось.   
Страх давно прошел, или нет, скорее это Бобби привык бояться. Страшно было постоянно, но это помогало собраться и не жалеть себя. Вот и сейчас, не раздумывая, короткими перебежками Бобби добрался до выхода из переулка и выглянул на улицу. Тут же пришлось спрятаться — дорога за углом кишела мертвяками.   
— Дерьмо. — Бобби крепче стиснул револьвер.  
Осторожно отступая, он собрался было вернуться к лестнице, но путь назад отрезали все-таки заметившие Бобби мертвяки. Будь у него три патрона, он бы рискнул перебить их, но стрелять в темноте да еще один все равно бы перегрыз ему глотку…   
Впереди ковылял тот, точнее та, в ситцевом платье и с прядью сохранившихся светлых волос. Наверное, при жизни она была красивой, но сейчас внушала только ужас и отвращение. Протянутые вперед руки с длинными пальцами, на которых почти не осталось плоти, жуткие бельма вместо глаз, клекот предвкушения, рвущийся из груди, — еще немного и она, наконец, поест…  
— Катись в ад, сука, — зло прошипел Бобби, — катитесь все вы!  
Он уже не старался быть бесшумным, когда выбежал из переулка и бросился на другую сторону улицы. Толком не разбирая дороги, Бобби миновал разбитую скамейку, едва не запнулся о кованую железную ножку и нырнул в проулок. Убежать от мертвяков было несложно, однако он не знал города, мог угодить в тупик и собрать за собой толпу. Не раз и не два Бобби видел, как человека раздирают на части; слышал, как разрывают его кожу, а он вопит, вопит… Уж лучше пуля.  
Луну то и дело закрывали тучи. Бобби еле разбирал дорогу, шарахаясь от каждого темного пятна, но остановись он хоть на минуту, это стало бы последним глупым решением в его жизни.   
Мертвяки, конечно, увидели его и двинулись следом, теперь единственным шансом на спасение было найти какое-то укрытие и затаиться. Бежать ночью через густой подлесок — хуже не придумаешь, нет, нужен подвал или гараж, что-то с прочными дверями и замками, где можно отсидеться до утра, пока мертвяки не разбредутся.   
Кое-какой опыт Бобби приобрел, пока они с отцом и еще парой выживших двигались на юг. Поначалу все придерживались правил, вели себя как «цивилизованные люди», затем, по мере того, как становилось хуже и хуже, а мир катился к чертовой матери, гуманизм перестал играть какое-либо значение. Каждый спасал свою шкуру и становился не менее опасен, чем любой ходячий мертвец. Надеяться можно было только на себя и удачу.  
Город был плох не только скоплением мертвяков. Среди каменных стен и закрытых дверей спрятаться было не так уж и легко: засовы, замки, забитые окна и проходы становились большой проблемой. Завести брошенную машину без ключей у Бобби тоже не получалось — как-то не думал, что пригодятся навыки угонщика.  
Сзади послышалось сипение и стоны, на размышления не осталось времени. Бобби со слабой надеждой подергал замок на черной двери какого-то ресторана, но тот предсказуемо не поддался — его, наверное, и ядерным взрывом бы не выбило.   
Мертвяки приближались, Бобби слышал их шарканье и с другой стороны проулка — его окружили. Оставался последний вариант: выбежать снова на улицу и ломиться в первое попавшееся здание, которое, вероятно, тоже кишело вонючими мертвяками. Это если повезет и рядом окажется незапертая дверь, правда, и закрыть ее за собой в таком случае не выйдет.  
Подобрав металлический прут, который валялся тут же, Бобби вышел из проулка. Слева улицу перекрыло десятка два мертвецов — немного, но пройти между ними было сложно, справа — поменьше, но тоже ничего хорошего.   
Очень не хотелось умирать здесь и сейчас, еще и таким болезненным способом.   
Бобби наметил приоткрытую дверь футах в пятидесяти от себя и побежал к ней. От одного мертвяка он увернулся — гниющие пальцы лишь скользнули по куртке, второму снес прутом половину черепа. Надежнее, конечно, бить в глаз, чтобы проткнуть мозг, но на это не было ни времени, ни возможности, так как луна в очередной раз скрылась за тучей, и Бобби мало что видел в темноте.  
До заветной двери он так и не добежал. Она вдруг приоткрылась, и из дома буквально вывалилось несколько мертвяков. Один упал со ступеней крыльца, утянув за собой и других, но для Бобби этот путь все равно был закрыт.   
Какой-то мертвяк подобрался сбоку — пришлось бить без замаха, наверняка. Бобби ударил недостаточно сильно и точно. Прут вырвали из его рук.  
Пожалуй, это был первый раз, когда ситуация казалась настолько безвыходной. Всегда находилась лазейка или помогал счастливый случай, но теперь все обернулось хуже некуда.   
Бобби достал револьвер и, крепко сжав его в руке, кинулся к следующему дому. Наверное, на этой улице располагались все магазины городка: низкие, в основном двухэтажные здания и заколоченные витрины с выбитыми стеклами оставляли мало надежды на спасение. Даже если получится забаррикадироваться внутри, дальше ему не уйти. Что ж, два патрона все еще в револьвере.  
Убежать далеко не получилось бы даже при желании — мертвяки подтягивались с другой улицы, выходили из переулков и, казалось, выползали из каждой тени. Бобби выбрал ближайший дом и бросился к нему. Никаких мыслей, надежды, он просто вложил все силы в этот последний рывок.  
Дверь выглядела слишком прочной, чтобы высадить ее с одного удара, но у Бобби не осталось времени на вторую попытку. Он схватился за перила крыльца и взлетел на него в два прыжка, после чего бросился к двери, подставив плечо, — лишь бы не сломать его, а то ведь и застрелиться не выйдет.  
Однако вместо ожидаемого удара Бобби пролетел куда дальше, чем собирался, и, запнувшись обо что-то, с грохотом повалился на пол. Он неудачно проехался рукой по дощатому полу, и ее сразу же засаднило. Револьвер отлетел в сторону.  
Когда через десять секунд на него так и не набросилось ни одного мертвяка, Бобби рискнул поднять голову и осмотреться.   
В помещении, куда он попал, было темнее, чем на улице. Ставни на окнах не пропускали даже малую толику света, и чтобы разглядеть предметы вокруг, приходилось сильнее напрягать зрение. Тем не менее, сложно было не заметить высокую черную фигуру, явно принадлежащую человеку.   
В первое мгновение Бобби напрягся, но раз нападения не последовало, значит, перед ним стоял не мертвяк. А насколько опасен был этот человек, еще только предстояло выяснить. Тот не спешил приближаться и молча разглядывал Бобби, словно чего-то ожидая.  
Револьвер отлетел к стене. Бобби заметил, но не был уверен, что незнакомец правильно воспримет его бросок к оружию.  
— Не успеешь, — сказал тот, сделав наконец шаг и вздернув Бобби на ноги.   
Его лицо скрывала то ли маска, то ли некая хитрая конструкция. Бобби неуверенно усмехнулся — некстати вспомнился «Робокоп», засмотренный в детстве буквально до дыр.   
— Ты что, еще и идиот?   
— Я? — не понял Бобби.  
— Да, ты. Мне только дебилов здесь и не хватало.   
— Дебил тут один и это явно не я. И вообще, — зачем-то добавил Бобби, — правильно называть их умственно-отсталыми.   
Ответа он не получил. Его «спаситель» прошел мимо, слегка пихнув Бобби локтем, и подобрал револьвер.   
— Два патрона? — Из-под маски раздался смешок. — Серьезно?  
— Спасибо, конечно, за помощь с мертвяками, но… — Бобби протянул руку. — Отдай.  
Мгновение казалось, что револьвер назад он не получит да и с чего бы кому-то в этом мире добровольно отдавать оружие, однако без него Бобби чувствовал себя голым. Револьвер принадлежал отцу; никакой сентиментальности, но…  
— Ничего так пукалка, как раз для тебя. Харли. — Ему протянули руку, которую Бобби пожал со второго раза, сначала промахнувшись в темноте.   
— Бобби. — Он не стал называть фамилию, они давно потеряли значение. — Ты здесь что, живешь? Отсюда хоть выход-то есть?  
— Есть, через подвал. Во времена сухого закона тут промышляли бутлегеры, они торговали из-под полы, а потом спокойно уходили через ход в соседнее здание.   
Харли нагнулся и, потянув за кольцо, отбросил крышку люка. Заметить его в темноте было практически невозможно.  
— Вау, и когда ты все это узнал? — спросил Бобби. — Только не говори, что меня забанили в Гугле…   
Видимо, шутка не была такой остроумной, как показалось Бобби. Харли не обратил на нее внимания и первым полез вниз.   
— Давай за мной, — сказал он, скрываясь в кромешной темноте.  
— Давай, давай, — проворчал Бобби, пытаясь нащупать ногами лестницу, — не видно же ни хрена.  
Опыт подсказывал, что небезопасно лезть куда-то вот так, ничего не видя и не зная, что ждет впереди. Харли мог оказаться больным ублюдком или каннибалом, а что хуже, Бобби пока не решил.   
— Ты что, в темноте видишь, как кошка? — спросил Бобби, шаря руками по перекладинам лестницы.   
— Очки ночного виденья, — коротко пояснил Харли. — Полезная штука.  
— Да уж.  
Нога соскользнула, и Бобби едва не полетел вниз — хорошо, Харли подхватил.   
— Спасибо. — Бобби полез в рюкзак. — У меня тут фонарик валялся. Если батарейка не села…  
Харли перехватил его руку.  
— Не надо, коридор прямой, не свалишься. И батарейками лучше не разбрасываться.  
У Бобби было другое мнение, но Харли, видимо, привык командовать и согласия вовсе не ждал. Дальше он шел впереди, придерживая Бобби за локоть, что даже не напрягало. Может, потому что впервые за последние месяцы не надо было ничего решать? Бобби немного устал жить сам по себе, и он был рад встретить Харли, несмотря ни на что, пусть хоть кем окажется, лишь бы продлилось это чувство защищенности, такое редкое по нынешним временам. А когда-то у него имелись друзья, покупавшие ему пиво, и родители, у которых всегда можно было занять десятку-другую. И вся жизнь впереди. Теперь будущее если и не пугало, то и радости не вызывало ровным счетом никакой.  
— Ты местный? — спросил Бобби, припомнив, что обычно люди общаются между собой. По крайней мере, живые люди.  
— Типа того. — Прошла пара минут, прежде чем Харли продолжил: — Откуда пришел?  
— Висконсин.   
— Что, в Висконсине хуже, чем здесь?  
— Да везде одинаково. — Еще в первую неделю после Начала Бобби понял, что земли обетованной нет и не будет, кругом только мертвые. — Ты один в городе?  
— Да.  
Новый знакомый был немногословен, впрочем, Бобби и сам отучился вести разговоры ни о чем. Минимум контактов, минимум вопросов, максимум информации.   
В конце коридора оказалась такая же лестница, как и до того. На этот раз Бобби лез первым, сзади беззвучно поднимался Харли. Наверху он покопался где-то в стороне, и мгновением позже темноту немного разогнал свет керосиновой лампы.   
Бобби смог оглядеться, хотя смотреть было особенно не на что. Такие же ставни, как и в доме, куда он вломился, спасаясь от мертвяков; дощатый пол и старые потемневшие обои — вот и вся обстановка.   
Без лишних слов Харли ушел в другую комнату, унеся с собой и свет. Бобби пришлось идти следом, хотя его и не приглашали. Может, для этого парня в порядке вещей вести себя подобным образом? Или он просто не слишком общителен?  
В животе громко заурчало. А ведь Бобби почти привык к пустому желудку! То есть еда теряла всякую важность, когда по пятам шли мертвецы, тут бы ноги унести, а не о бургерах мечтать. Ко всему прочему он дико устал и, казалось, не прочь был проспать дней пять-шесть.  
Дотащившись до облезлого кресла, Бобби упал в него и с наслаждением перекинул ноги через подлокотник. Рюкзак кинул рядом на пол.   
— Я тут немного потусуюсь, пока мертвяки не разбредутся, окей? — пробормотал Бобби, потерев глаза. — Надеюсь, ты не против. — Он повертел головой, но Харли в комнате не оказалось. — Ну ладно.  
Оказавшись в относительной безопасности, тело Бобби уже не могло и не хотело работать на благо хозяина. Дико клонило в сон, и даже голод не мог заглушить желание нормально выспаться. Инстинкты и здравый смысл подсказывали: засыпать под боком у незнакомого парня по меньшей мере недальновидно, однако Бобби утешил себя мыслью, что Харли все равно сильнее и справиться с ним даже в лучшие времена он бы точно не смог. Бобби вообще никогда не дрался и предпочитал дружить со всеми без исключения — так было выгоднее и спокойнее.  
Утешив себя этим, он положил голову на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза. Но заснуть не успел — в нос ударил запах еды, мигом прогнав всякую дремоту.  
Рядом стоял Харли и протягивал ему жестяную банку от консервов и вилку.  
— Бери, если голодный, — сказа он.   
— Спасибо. — Отказываться Бобби не стал да и не хотел. Если мало еды, ее не предлагают всем подряд, а значит, у Харли есть какие-то запасы.  
Бобби постарался хоть немного жевать куски, а не заглатывать их один за другим, стремясь поскорее насытиться. Тушеная свинина еще никогда не казалась ему такой вкусной.   
Пока он ел, Харли сидел напротив на продавленном диване и молчал. Только прикончив всю банку, Бобби заметил, что на «спасителе» больше нет очков ночного виденья. Определить его возраст было сложно: двадцать пять, тридцать, тридцать пять? Очень короткая стрижка, почти «под ноль», глубоко посаженные глаза, тонкий нос и крепко сжатые губы. Люди с подобным типом внешности часто встречались на входе в клубы — там, в прошлой жизни. Бобби не раз приходилось пререкаться с такими, когда он не проходил фейсконтроль.   
— Офигенная тушенка. — Бобби положил банку на пол и сместил слегка затекшие ноги. — Ты прям мой личный джинн из бутылки, Харли, я только и мечтал в эти три дня, чтобы пожрать.   
Тот кивнул, все так же рассматривая Бобби. Выражение лица у него не изменилось.  
Теперь он бы с удовольствием поспал как следует, но, наверное, это было не слишком вежливо, поэтому Бобби убрал револьвер в рюкзак — нужда в нем отпала — и спросил:  
— Давно ты здесь окопался?  
Харли откинулся на спинку дивана, словно простой вопрос заставил его расслабиться.  
— Я не считал, — сказал он. — Думаю, год или около того.   
— Странно, все, кого я встречал, бежали из городов — слишком много мертвяков, мало еды… — Бобби усмехнулся. — У тебя-то с едой все в порядке, ага.  
— Недалеко был продовольственный склад, ну я и перетащил все оттуда. Не сразу, конечно.   
— Здорово. В нашем пригороде и магазинов-то не было, пришлось собирать вещички и быстрее валить, пока не сожрали. — Бобби поморщился, вспомнив то утро и дикое похмелье, крики мачехи, которую покусали прямо у почтового ящика. — Но я бы свихнулся тут один среди мертвяков или, может, ты и свихнулся, а, Харли?   
Не слишком уместная шутка, но надо было как-то расшевелить этого мистера Общительность.   
— Может, и свихнулся, — отозвался Харли. — Тебе какое дело?  
— Никакого. — Бобби немного обиделся, но Харли был в своем праве. — Как думаешь, завтра мертвяки разбредутся?  
— Вряд ли, ты собрал толпу с нескольких улиц и привел за собой.   
— Дерьмо. Прости, что так получилось. — Бобби помолчал. — Так мы в ловушке здесь?  
— Выходит, что так.  
Плохая новость, правда, Харли вроде бы не злился и ладно. С водой, едой и крепкими стенами можно было не волноваться лишний раз.   
— Зачем полез в центр города? — спросил Харли.   
Бобби хлопнул себя по колену.  
— Да эта сучка стащила мои запасы! Я б не в жизнь не полез, но есть хотелось просто адски, ну я и подумал, что городок маленький, мертвяки разбрелись давно, идиот, признаю.  
— Да уж. — Первый раз на лице Харли промелькнуло что-то похожее на улыбку. — Они почему-то не уходят, я все время вижу соседей, знакомых…  
— Подожди, — перебил его Бобби, — то есть это твой родной город? Ты здесь жил до того, как все началось?  
— Ну да.   
Бобби представил, каково это — каждый день видеть мертвые лица родных и друзей. Его передернуло.  
— По-моему, в этих тварях мало что осталось от людей, — осторожно сказал он. — В смысле, либо ты их, либо они тебя.   
— Рано или поздно это бы случилось.   
— Ты о чем?  
— У человека давно уже не было естественных врагов, а теперь они появились, — пояснил Харли.   
— Ну, если смотреть на это с такой стороны… — Бобби поскреб подбородок. — Слушай, а лишней бритвы у тебя не найдется?  
— Вообще-то здесь есть кухня, а наверху спальня и ванная, — сказал Харли, вставая. — Переход на четвертом этаже закрыт, туда не суйся.   
— А что там? — Выбираться из кресла не хотелось, но Бобби заставил себя усилием воли.  
— Перемычка между домами. Свои этажи я очистил, мне и не нужно столько пространства, но в соседнем доме остались мертвяки. Иногда слышно, как они там шаркают.   
— О, отлично… — Бобби всегда передергивало от шарканья, стонов и рычания. Заснуть с подобным соседством через стену будет непросто.  
Харли показал ему ванную и оставил лампу, света от нее было мало, но у Бобби из-за щетины ужасно чесался подбородок — хотелось начисто выскоблить кожу и только потом завалиться спать. Невозможность помыться так не раздражала, как поросль на щеках. Через минут пятнадцать он закончил и даже каким-то образом умудрился не порезаться.   
Оказалось, Харли ждал за дверью: сидел на кровати у противоположной стены. В первое мгновение Бобби испугался, решив, что в дом проник мертвяк.   
— Так и до сердечного приступа недалеко! — Сердце у Бобби и правда колотилось как бешеное. — Ты бы хоть предупредил, что тут будешь…  
Некстати вспомнились недавние подозрения: он ведь так и не выяснил ничего о намерениях Харли. Разговор «по душам» не дал видимых результатов, и Бобби не решил, как относиться к своему случайному спасителю. В любом случае, пусть считает его неопасным любителем потрепаться, так надежнее. Внешность часто выручала Бобби, к тому же на открытые конфликты он не шел: в новом мире чтобы выжить надо выглядеть сильным или безобидным. Или стать мертвяком. Выбор невелик.  
Харли подошел и встал напротив Бобби, почти коснувшись его. Он ничего не говорил, только смотрел как-то странно. Свет лампы бросал на его лицо отсветы и тени, которые можно было принять за ухмылку или гримасу.   
Хотелось попятиться, но Бобби сдержался. Не стоило показывать страх и лучше было сразу обозначить границы и правила.   
— Какие-то проблемы? — Бобби скрестил руки на груди, вынудив Харли отступить.  
— Никаких проблем, — усмехнулся тот, тряхнув головой, и вышел из комнаты.   
И что это было? Произошедшее озадачило еще больше, и идти за Харли совсем не хотелось, однако сидеть одному в темноте — тем более. К этому Бобби так и не смог привыкнуть: когда погиб отец, не осталось людей, которым можно было бы довериться. Конечно, от Харли никуда не денешься, если уж они оба застряли в этом месте. Тем не менее, револьвер предусмотрительно перекочевал за ремень джинсов.   
— У тебя есть оружие? — Бобби был уверен, что да, но вновь воцарившееся молчание напрягало.  
— А как, думаешь, я выживал в городе, где мертвецов как грязи?  
— А я знаю? Может, у тебя чертовски везучая задница. Или ты голыми руками шеи им сворачивал. — Бобби с неприязнью посмотрел на затылок Харли и на секунду представил, как приставит к нему револьвер.   
— Не заговаривайся.   
— Чувак, просто расслабься.   
— С тебя пример взять? — Харли издал смешок.  
— Почему бы и нет? Я тут пытаюсь быть дружелюбным, понимаешь? Прояви инициативу, Харли, давай!  
Бобби хотел похлопать его по плечу — нормальный дружеский жест, — но спустя мгновение его руку сжали и дернули с такой силой, что он даже не успел заорать от неожиданности. Орал Бобби потом, когда Харли стащил его с лестницы; орал от злости, боли в вывихнутой руке и просто потому, что ему нравилось, каким виноватым при этом выглядел этот мудак Харли.   
— Ты сломал ее! — в который раз крикнул Бобби, когда уже и ругательства закончились. — Руку мне сломал! Ты… ты…  
— Это просто вывих, — возразил Харли. — Дай, я посмотрю.  
— Пошел ты! — Бобби прижал руку к груди. Он все еще сидел на пыльном полу.   
Харли поставил рядом с ним лампу.  
— Ладно, — сказал он и, немного помедлив, ушел.  
Бобби какое-то время просто сидел, баюкая пострадавшую руку. Она болела, но не так сильно, как поначалу. Через полчаса или меньше он почувствовал себя глупо. Кое-как распрямив затекшие ноги, Бобби ухватился за перила лестницы и поднялся.   
Не зря он подозревал, что Харли спятил, пока сидел один посреди города мертвяков. Мог бы и убить… Правда, это не вязалось со спасением Бобби. Зачем помогать, если хочешь убить или если плевать?   
— Говнюк, — прошипел Бобби и, прихватив лампу, поплелся вглубь дома. — Эй! Ты еще здесь?   
На короткий миг стало жутковато от мысли, что Харли свалил и оставил его одного. Даже соседство с психом казалось лучше, чем одни мертвяки под боком.   
— Иди сюда, — глухо раздалось откуда-то справа, и Бобби пошел в ту сторону.  
Харли нашелся в полупустой комнате, половина которой была завалена старинным барахлом: разные коробки и ящики, низкий столик, облезлая ширма и, кажется, пианино. Рваные обои, свисающие со стен клочьями, словно бахрома, и камин напротив двери.   
— Что делаешь? — помолчав, спросил Бобби.  
— Камин разжигаю, по ночам тут прохладно.   
Бобби посмотрел на диван, который стоял как раз напротив камина и почти полностью скрывал Харли, виднелась только бритая макушка. Судя по одеялу и подушкам, здесь он и ночевал. А еще Бобби вспомнил, что и так достаточно набегался сегодня и хотел поспать. Тем не менее, сначала надо было убедиться, что его не убьют, стоит только сомкнуть глаза.  
— Как рука? — спросил Харли, продолжая возиться с углем.   
— Пока не отвалилась, — проворчал Бобби, сев на диван.   
— Всего лишь вывих.  
— Ты уже говорил.  
Вздохнув, Бобби откинул голову на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза. Что ж, выбор невелик: сидеть здесь с Харли или выметаться на улицу прямиком в объятья мертвяков.  
— Извини.  
— А? — Бобби задремал, но голос Харли выдернул его из полусонного состояния.  
— Я не хотел ломать тебе руку, — сказал тот, повернув голову к Бобби. — Случайно вышло, ну, рефлекс, понимаешь?   
— У нормальных людей таких рефлексов нет. Ты что, каратист какой-нибудь?   
Бобби окинул его взглядом: так сразу и не скажешь, что там под одеждой, но, если вспомнить железную хватку, словно в тиски угодил…  
— Морская пехота. — У Харли получилось разжечь камин, и на стенах заиграли причудливые отсветы.   
— Ага, армия…   
Многое встало на свои места, хотя странности в поведении Харли это все равно не отменяло.  
— Так что, — усмехнулся Бобби, — скучаешь по всему этому?  
— Чему «этому»? — Отряхнув ладони, Харли вытер их о штаны и тоже сел на диван, затем взял одну подушку и швырнул ее Бобби. — Устраивайся, наверху я спать не люблю.   
— Ну, по правилам, муштре и всякой такой хреноте. — Бобби взбил подушку и подложил под спину. Давно он не спал с таким комфортом. Если бы еще не нывшая рука… — У военных же все строго.   
— Я ушел из армии еще до начала всего этого, — пояснил Харли, искоса за ним наблюдая. — Слушай, если у тебя вывих, его надо вправить.   
— И кто будет вправлять? Ты? Нет, спасибо, рука мне еще пригодится.  
Не хватало еще, чтобы она после манипуляций Харли все-таки отвалилась.  
— Не бойся, я умею. Больно будет, но недолго, сам посмотри — она уже начала опухать.   
Бобби с недоверием уставился на собственную руку. Да, пожалуй, Харли был прав — заметная припухлость, да еще запястье начало покалывать.   
— А ты точно знаешь, что делать?  
— Да. — Харли усмехнулся. — Или ты правда ждешь, когда она отвалится?  
— Ладно, только не делай ничего внезапно, а то… — Что же будет в этом случае, Бобби не договорил. Лишиться руки не хотелось, но и довериться Харли было непросто.   
Тот аккуратно ощупал его запястье. Бобби только морщился, когда прикосновения причиняли не острую, но вполне ощутимую боль.  
— Хорошая новость в том, — сказал Харли, не выпуская из пальцев его ладонь, — что вывиха нет. Ты везучий парень.  
— Да что ты говоришь... — Но про себя Бобби вздохнул с облегчением — раз нет вывиха, значит, и вправлять ничего не нужно. — Тогда почему она припухла и все еще болит?  
— Похоже на растяжение, надо бы приложить лед, но льда нет.   
— Отлично, — кисло отозвался Бобби.   
— Подожди.   
Харли встал и ушел. Вернулся он быстро и без лишних объяснений приложил к запястью Бобби мокрое полотенце.   
— Так будет полегче, а потом надо зафиксировать ее. — Он заставил Бобби положить руку на спинку дивана. — Держи так. Надеюсь, отек спадет.   
— Да, я тоже. — Бобби пошевелил пальцами. Больно, но терпимо. — Спасибо. Это тебя в армии научили?  
Харли кивнул.   
— Полезный навык по нынешним временам. — Бобби сбросил кроссовки и с наслаждением вытянул ноги на диване. — Слушай, я, кажется, занял твою постель. Если тебя это бесит, так и скажи — я найду другой угол.   
— Ничего, возьму матрас.   
От камина потянуло теплом. Бобби давно привык спать в одежде и холоде, он бы, наверное, смог заснуть в любом месте и позе, но сейчас, в относительной безопасности, расслабиться удалось за пару минут. Тело словно плыло, глаза закрывались, и Бобби не хотел бороться с самим собой. Харли еще что-то там делал с его рукой, однако боли не было.   
Потом Бобби провалился в сон. 

* * *

Он бы с удовольствием повалялся еще, но голод был сильнее.   
Бобби сел и, забыв о растяжении, оперся на руку.   
— Дерьмо! — взвыл он, хватаясь на запястье, которое пронзила острая боль.   
Рука была туго перебинтована — наверное, если бы не это, все оказалось даже хуже, а так ничего, терпеть можно.  
Когда боль немного утихла, Бобби встал и отправился на поиски Харли. Сквозь ставни пробивался свет, так что брать лампу он не стал.   
Мельком заглянув во все помещения на первом этаже и не найдя Харли, Бобби поднялся в ванную, где брился вчера. В ведре еще оставалось достаточно воды, чтобы умыться и привести себя в порядок. Видимо, где-то в доме была колонка или что-то вроде того — надо бы расспросить об этом Харли, когда тот объявится. В принципе, если воды много, можно даже помыться и постирать одежду — самая настоящая роскошь. Бобби давно перестал обращать внимание на грязь и запах, ведь имелись проблемы и посерьезнее, но упускать возможность принять человеческий облик было неразумно. Когда в следующий раз представится случай? Тем не менее, для начала стоило спросить разрешения у «хозяина».  
Закончив с умыванием, Бобби решил пройтись по этажам.   
Большинство комнат пустовало, либо в них хранили всякую рухлядь. Кажется, дом предназначался под снос, в любом случае ему требовался обширный ремонт. Ставни на втором этаже и выше были открыты, и Бобби выглядывал на улицу, проверяя переулки и подступы. Мертвяков собралось столько, что сбежать точно бы не получилось, разве что улететь по воздуху. Может, они понимали, что «обед» засел где-то здесь, и потому не спешили уходить?  
На четвертом этаже он нашел переход, о котором предупреждал Харли, но дверь оказалась закрыта. Бобби постоял рядом, прислушиваясь, но мертвяков за стеной так и не услышал.   
Там его и застал Харли. Сначала он спустил вниз раздвижную лестницу — Бобби услышал скрежет и отпрыгнул от двери, — а потом появился и сам.   
— Ээ, привет, там что, чердак? — спросил Бобби.  
— Да, чердак. — Харли окинул его внимательным взглядом. — Что ты тут забыл?  
— Ничего, просто осматриваюсь, раз уж застрял здесь с тобой. Спасибо, что позаботился. — Бобби показал ему забинтованное запястье. — Ночью я вырубился и даже не помню, как ты это делал.  
— Ерунда. Болит?  
Бобби только сейчас заметил за его спиной винтовку, причем, кажется, снайперскую.  
— Почти нет.   
— Я собирался позавтракать, ты будешь? — Не дожидаясь ответа, Харли пошел вниз.  
Одна из комнат на первом этаже служила кухней, там имелась даже плита, а в кладовке по соседству хранились припасы. Как пояснил Харли, он поставил в подвале генератор, но свет не включал, чтобы не привлекать мертвяков.   
— Проблемы начнутся, когда похолодает, — говорил он, раскладывая еду по тарелкам, которые нашлись в несгораемой колонке в углу. — Отапливать можно старой мебелью, ее тут много, но надолго не хватит. Да и относительно тепло будет только у камина и в спальне наверху, где проходит дымоход.   
— Ты будешь сидеть здесь до зимы?   
— А куда идти? — Харли сунул в руки Бобби одну из тарелок. — Кроме консервов ничего нет, прости.  
— Это и так слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. — Бобби с жадностью накинулся на фасоль. — Я бы многое отдал, — сказал он, с трудом проглотив все, что напихал в рот, — чтобы хоть раз поесть жареных крылышек.   
Харли усмехнулся, наблюдая за ним и неспешно ковыряя вилкой в своей тарелке.  
— Многое? Тебе есть что терять?   
— Пожалуй, нет. Но крылышки… черт. — Бобби облизнулся. — Говорю тебе, крылышки придумали в раю. Вот тебе чего не достает?   
— Пиццы, — подумав, ответил Харли.   
— Короче, всякого неполезного, но вкусного дерьма. — Бобби улыбнулся, отправив в рот несколько фасолин. — А пива у тебя случайно не завалялось?  
— Не люблю его.  
— Жаль, я бы не отказался.  
Дальше разговор не клеился: Харли явно думал о чем-то своем, а Бобби искоса наблюдал за ним.   
Когда тарелка опустела и делать вид, что занят едой, стало глупо, Бобби кивнул на винтовку, которую Харли прислонил к ножке стола, и спросил:  
— Серьезная штуковина, мертвяков отстреливаешь?  
— Кого потребуется, — отозвался тот, протянув руку и взяв винтовку. Харли провел пальцами по стволу — будто погладил с нежностью.  
— Я плохо стреляю, — признался Бобби, вытащив из-под футболки револьвер и положив его на стол. Окинул взглядом, словно видел в первый раз. — Револьвер принадлежал отцу, он бы никогда не позволил мне… — Он ухмыльнулся. — Конечно, теперь-то ему плевать, хотя иногда я ему завидую.  
— Почему? — Положив винтовку на колени, Харли посмотрел на него с интересом, если он правильно истолковал этот взгляд.  
Бобби навалился грудью на стол и вытянул руки.   
— Свое он отбегал. Знаешь, Харли, я не хочу стать таким как они. — Кивок в сторону двери на улицу. — Ну, сдохнуть рано или поздно все равно придется, но лучше бы рядом оказался кто-нибудь… кто-нибудь, у кого не дрогнет рука.  
Брюхо набил, теперь можно и пофилософствовать. Вздохнув, Бобби закрыл глаза. Он устал, просто очень устал, как никогда до того. Пафосный бред родился благодаря присутствию Харли, уж наедине с собой Бобби никогда бы не опустился до подобного.   
У самого уха раздался знакомый щелчок. Бобби замер и открыл глаза.  
— Моя рука не дрогнет. — Харли отвел дуло револьвера от виска Бобби и снял палец с курка. — Ты много трепешься, но умереть явно не готов.  
Бобби выдохнул сквозь зубы — на мгновение, всего лишь на секунду показалось, что этот псих выстрелит. Выстрелит, и мозги Бобби заляпают белый кафель стен.  
— Научи меня стрелять.  
Харли поднял на него удивленный взгляд.

* * *

— Не сжимай так сильно винтовку. Чем сильнее сжимаешь, тем больше она дрожит в руках. Просто расслабься и дыши правильно.  
Приклад упирался в плечо Бобби. Сам он стоял на одном колене у чердачного окна, выходившего в проулок между домами, а над ним возвышался Харли, бросая иногда короткие команды и давая указания.   
Бобби целился в голову мертвяка, который стоял внизу у столба.   
— Стреляй на выдохе, — сказал Харли.  
Бобби выстрелил и промахнулся. Отдача оказалась не такой уж сильной, хотя и ощутимой.   
— Слишком долго. — Присев рядом, Харли забрал у него винтовку. — Ждешь пять или шесть секунд, потом стреляешь. Тебе понадобилось восемь секунд.  
Он вскинул винтовку и, прицелившись, нажал на курок. Мертвяк на тротуаре упал, нелепо взмахнув руками, будто тряпичная кукла.   
— Круто! Покажи еще, — попросил Бобби.

* * *

Он думал, что будет чертовски скучно, но первая неделя пролетела незаметно, пожалуй, даже слишком быстро. Через несколько дней рука восстановилась и перестала болеть, лишь изредка слабая ломота в запястье напоминала о недавней травме.   
Харли знал об оружии все. Не то чтобы он вдруг разговорился и начал болтать, но о винтовках, пистолетах и прочем рассказывал заметно охотнее, чем о чем-либо другом.   
В меткого стрелка Бобби, разумеется, не превратился, однако внезапная похвала Харли пришлась как нельзя кстати. Винтовку он теперь держал куда увереннее.   
— Практикуйся больше, — посоветовал Харли после очередного промаха.  
— А я чем занимаюсь? Здесь и делать-то больше нечего.   
В спальне на четвертом этаже Бобби нашел стопку книг, но он не был поклонником литературы, а компьютера и видео-игр больше не существовало. Да и, подвернись подходящий случай, он бы вряд ли захотел играть. Новый мир диктовал свои условия: развлечениям типа «убийца времени» места в нем не осталось.  
— Не представляю, — продолжил Бобби, — как ты выдержал здесь столько времени. В одиночку! Тебя должно тошнить от одного вида этих стен.  
— А сам-то?   
— В начале я был не один, и вообще, когда все время двигаешься, идешь куда-то или убегаешь от кого-то, скучать просто некогда.  
Харли пожал плечами — мол, не важно.  
— Но ты здорово сработал, ничего не скажешь, — улыбнулся Бобби. — Перетащить сюда столько еды, оружия…  
— Оружейный магазин через два дома. Я там работал, так что забрать стволы и еще кое-что было несложно.   
— А паника? Не все же за одно утро стали мертвяками.  
Вспомнились первые месяцы после Начала: горящие города и заводы, взрывы, мародеры в магазинах и домах…  
— Что-то унесли, но самое дорогое мы с Джо запирали в сейф. Они, похоже, старались, но так и не смогли вскрыть его или унести. Я просто вернулся и забрал то, что осталось нетронутым.   
Можно было только позавидовать. Бобби несколько раз попадались мародеры, и он не был уверен, что такие встречи лучше столкновения с мертвяками. Живой труп всего-то и хочет, что набить свое гниющее брюхо, а человек — хитрое, часто подлое животное, которое ищет выгоду везде, где возможно.   
Думать об этом было неприятно, стало липко и гадко, будто сам Бобби давно сгнил изнутри.   
— Но ты здорово все организовал, — сказал он. — Я бы точно не смог, просто бы сбежал из города.   
— Ну, — улыбнулся Харли, — ты выжил, это чего-то да стоит.  
— Тут бы и выпить за то, что мы такие живучие! — Бобби шутливо пихнул его в плечо. — Жаль, пивом ты не запасся.  
— Никто не идеален.   
До Бобби не сразу дошло, что так он пытался пошутить. Из-за немногословности Харли иногда трудно было понять его настоящее отношение к предмету разговора, чаще он слушал, молча глядя на Бобби и изредка вставляя два-три слова.   
— Чертовски верно, Харли! Но если все будет идеально, это же какой-то гребаный курорт получится, а не конец света! Хотя я бы не отказался от военной базы с высокими стенами где-нибудь, скажем, во Флориде.  
— Если где и уцелела база, то искать стоит в горах, — сказал Харли, осматривая винтовку. Он часто разбирал и чистил оружие, видимо, это успокаивало его. — Но уж точно не у моря, холод, снег — самая лучшая обстановка.   
— Откуда ты знаешь? В горах хрен еду найдешь, ну и холод собачий, я бы и месяца не продержался.   
— Дело не столько в еде, сколько в мертвецах. Представь, что их соберется тысяча или даже больше, тут уж никакие стены не спасут. Боеприпасы у военных тоже не бесконечны, рано или поздно такую базу пришлось бы оставить.   
— Ладно, поверю на слово, ты же у нас специалист. Вообще-то я не стремлюсь к другим людям, — вдруг разоткровенничался Бобби. — Не люблю, когда мной помыкают, а балом правят те, у кого оружие. — Он покосился на винтовку, лежавшую на коленях Харли. — Я и раньше как-то справлялся, справлюсь и дальше, вот бы еще мертвяки разошлись и…  
Харли не ответил. Все его внимание было поглощено чисткой винтовки. 

* * *

Чем дольше Бобби жил вместе с Харли, тем чаще думал, а не предложить ли ему уйти вместе? Они не говорили об этом, но казалось, что самое разумное — держаться друг друга, тем более они неплохо уживались. Бобби старался не слишком надоедать своей болтовней, однако Харли вроде и не жаловался, даже бывало сам начинал разговор. Может, они все же сошлись, несмотря на противоречия и непохожесть, а может, наконец-то вспомнили, каково это — находиться в обществе других людей.  
Ко всему прочему Харли был сильнее и опытнее Бобби, такой спутник очень бы пригодился ему и дальше.   
Время летело быстро, но сидеть взаперти в осажденном мертвяками доме надоело до чертиков. Бобби разве что на стену не лез от скуки. Научившись стрелять более или менее сносно, он потерял интерес к оружию и принялся бесцельно слоняться по этажам.   
Он не мог относиться к револьверу, как к живому существу, для него это был обычный кусок металла, смертоносный, но не более того. Харли же обращался с оружием так, будто собирался его трахнуть. Иногда, наблюдая, как он гладит ствол винтовки или прикасается к курку, Бобби с трудом подавлял накатывающее возбуждение. Пару раз у него вставал, приходилось сбегать в ванную, запираться там и, представляя Харли с пистолетом в руке, дрочить над раковиной. После он сползал на пол и сидел так, ни о чем не думая.   
Пожалуй, Бобби не отказался бы перепихнуться с Харли, но тот не делал попыток как-то показать, что тоже хочет этого. По нему вообще невозможно было хоть что-то понять, а Бобби не знал, стоит ли предлагать. Толерантность была хороша в прошлом, среди белых домиков и подстриженных газонов, а теперь за одно появление не в том месте могли и убить. Возможно, Харли не привлекали мужчины, и одна мысль о них вызывала отвращение… Что ж, Бобби не стал бы настаивать и предлагать себя, но и отношения портить тоже не спешил. Была и еще одна причина, почему он молчал: не хотел стать заменой женщине; чтобы, трахая его, Харли представлял на месте Бобби какую-нибудь Анжелину Джоли, которая сейчас наверняка ходила по развалинам Лос-Анджелеса в компании живых мертвецов.  
Он перебрался в спальню на втором этаже, понадеявшись, что Харли не отнесет эту перемену на свой счет. Спать в одной комнате было и безопаснее, и спокойнее, но Харли мог что-то заметить. Пусть уж все останется как есть. 

* * *

— Эй, Харли, — лениво позвал Бобби, валяясь на диване перед камином, — я тут подумал…  
— О чем это?   
Тот вошел в комнату, как всегда, с каким-то пистолетом или вроде того. Как будто в этом доме оставался хоть один нечищеный ствол…  
Бобби прикрыл глаза и усмехнулся:  
— Ты бы кого трахнул, Сальму Хайек или Скарлетт Йохансон?   
— Я?  
— Ты, ага. — Открыв глаза, Бобби покосился на него и махнул рукой: — Ставлю на Скарлетт, Сальма для тебя слишком горяча.   
Несло его знатно, но Бобби надоело валяться без дела, и бессмысленные шутки, которые Харли все равно не понимал, хоть немного развеивали скуку. Подташнивало даже от одного вида облезлых стен.   
— К чему вообще такие вопросы? — Харли сел в кресло, не забыв при этом осторожно убрать пистолет в кобуру и положить рядом на пол.  
Непонятно почему, но Бобби разозлил этот совершенно обычный и такой характерный для него жест.  
— К тому, Харли, к тому! Ну что, брюнетка или блондинка? Давай, говори сразу, не думай!  
— Да какая разница? — после недолгой заминки спросил Харли.  
— Ну теперь-то никакой, нашлась бы любая и то хорошо, — проворчал Бобби.   
Хитрость не удалась. Обычно на такие вопросы отвечали быстро, смакуя подробности, размер буферов и прочие… достоинства. Но в случае Харли было не понять, интересна ему эта тема или нет.   
С губ чуть не сорвался ненавязчивый вопрос «Ты натурал?», однако Бобби вовремя прикусил язык.   
— Ладно, Харли, расслабься, — посоветовал он, переворачиваясь на живот и распрямляя затекшую ногу. — Еще немного в этих стенах, и я сам выбегу обниматься с мертвяками… — сказал Бобби куда тише.   
Он снова закрыл глаза, собираясь заняться единственным доступным развлечением, — потрахаться хотя бы во сне.  
— А сам?  
— Что сам? — Бобби даже открыл один глаз.   
— Кого бы трахнул ты?  
Отчаянно хотелось бросить «тебя» и как-нибудь особенно глупо ухмыльнуться, но вместо этого Бобби медленно выпрямился, сел и самым серьезным тоном сказал:  
— Хью Джекмана.  
Повисла тишина. Харли сидел с таким лицом…   
— Староват он для тебя, — сказал он наконец.   
Бобби не помнил, чтобы смеялся так — до слез и рези в боку — за весь прошедший год. Он сполз с дивана и, скорчившись на полу, давился смехом, пока не начал икать. Когда немного отпустило, Бобби отдышался и посмотрел на Харли. Он ожидал чего угодно, но тот просто улыбался.  
— Смешно тебе? — Бобби самого все еще потряхивало, а мышцы лица будто сводило. — Не боишься?  
— Кого, тебя? — Вопрос явно развеселил Харли, при Бобби он ни разу не смеялся да и улыбался редко.  
— В одном доме с конченым пидором, — усмехнулся Бобби. — Знаешь, нормальный мужик бы насторожился.   
— Нормальный — возможно.  
Чем это было, признанием, намеком? А может, Харли шутил в своей странной манере? Впервые в жизни Бобби не мог найти однозначного ответа, впервые его предпочтения казались скорее помехой, чем данностью, на которую он привык не обращать внимания.   
Просто Харли… Вот дерьмо, он чуть не сломал ему руку за одно прикосновение. Сколько бы Бобби ни говорил себе, что тот несчастный случай ничего не значит, сколько бы ни думал, что Харли — друг, что Харли можно доверять, он все еще слишком зависел от инстинкта самосохранения, который подсказывал: опасайся того, кто сильнее тебя. Он и опасался.  
Загвоздка была в другом: Бобби и боялся, и хотел.  
— Достаточно нормальный, чтобы не трахнуть меня? — спросил он напрямик.  
— Возможно.  
Бобби моргнул.  
— И чего ждешь, приглашения? — Вытянув ногу, он коснулся паха Харли и надавил, несильно, но, должно быть, чувствительно. — Так-так, и давно у тебя на меня стоит?  
Положение внезапно изменилось. Бобби уже не ощущал неуверенность; теперь, получив видимое — и вполне осязаемое! — доказательство заинтересованности Харли, он вновь обрел твердую почву под ногами.   
Взгляд Харли неуловимо изменился, или, возможно, у Бобби разыгралось воображение, и он увидел то, что хотел увидеть… Пальцы, стиснувшие лодыжку, отнюдь не были плодом его фантазии. Харли молча смотрел на Бобби и гладил его ногу, от пальцев до голени, и выше, подбираясь к колену.   
Впервые, наверное, не возникло желания как-то пошутить, сбить настрой, показать, кто здесь в действительности хозяин положения. Бобби любил, когда его трахали, любил быть снизу куда больше, чем сверху, и при всем этом он играл ведущую роль, подсознательно выбирая партнеров морально слабее его.   
Харли он так и не раскусил. Думал, ему ничего и не нужно по-настоящему, кроме груды этого долбаного железа, но вот он в кресле напротив: во взгляде что-то вязко-тягучее — так он смотрел только на свою винтовку. Пальцы, сжимавшие, гладившие…  
От простых касаний по ноге бежали мурашки, она словно бы онемела. Бобби задышал чаще, облизнул губы. У него уже стояло. Стояло от одного взгляда и какой-то хреноты, которую Харли проделывал с его ногой.   
Шутить расхотелось. Бобби заерзал — сидеть в джинсах стало неудобно.   
Продолжая терзать его ногу, Харли неотрывно смотрел в лицо Бобби. По телу разливалось тепло, переходя в настоящий жар. Камин сегодня не разжигали, в комнате было прохладно, однако…  
— Ну, — сказал Бобби.   
Получился задушенный шепот, будто стон на выдохе.   
Дерьмо, когда же он?..  
Усмехнувшись, Харли подвинулся ближе и за пару секунд расстегнул ремень и ширинку. Бобби и опомниться не успел, а с него уже стащили джинсы вместе с бельем.  
— Эй-эй, потише, Харли! — запротестовал он, упираясь ладонью ему в грудь. Слабая попытка сопротивления.  
Конечно, он сам хотел быстрее и все такое, но изнасилование в его планы точно не входило.  
Харли осторожно отвел его руку — вспомнил, наверное, как чуть не сломал.  
— Я что, не так тебя понял? — спросил он, прижимая Бобби к дивану.  
— Просто сбавь обороты, приятель, а то я хочу выжить, знаешь.  
Бобби обхватил его за шею и, целуя, принялся стаскивать с Харли футболку. Не стоило упускать момент, а то кто знает, еще передумает и дрочи потом до скончания века.  
Напрасно Бобби сомневался, натурал ли Харли. Определенно, нет. То, как он сжимал его, гладил, прикусывал кожу на шее… Да, да… Так было лучше всего, и никаких ощущений, что тебя трахают, как девку.  
— Я видел, как ты дрочил, — проговорил Харли, сжимая член Бобби и поглаживая пальцем головку.  
Похрен. Бобби начал «плыть», словно наркоман какой. Все, что проделывал с ним Харли, было в кайф; он мог кончить от одного веса большого сильного тела. Давно он так не расслаблялся, чтобы не думать об опасности и завтрашнем дне…  
Услышав знакомый щелчок, Бобби распахнул глаза и уставился на дуло пистолета, которое Харли направил ему прямо в лицо.   
— Что, сейчас?.. — Почему-то первой пришла обида: его даже не трахнули как следует, а уже убивают.  
Харли улыбнулся, приставив дуло к подбородку Бобби.  
— Ты всегда так смотрел на меня… Я подумал, тебе понравится.   
— Он… — Бобби сглотнул.  
— Заряжен и снят с предохранителя.  
Харли повел дулом ниже, по груди, прижал его к соску, другой, сжав пальцами, принялся теребить и перекатывать.   
Бобби чуть не подпрыгнул, он застонал и вцепился в и так хлипкую обивку дивана. То, что делал Харли, было слишком, на грани, Бобби еле справился с собственным телом. Он должен был помнить, что пистолет может выстрелить, но это знание лишь сильнее возбуждало.  
Когда Харли повел пистолетом дальше: по животу, бедрам и члену, гладя и целуя, прикусывая разгоряченную кожу, Бобби только и мог, что прерывисто дышать и бормотать какие-то невразумительные просьбы. Он уже не соображал, мозг отключился, и остались одни ощущения.  
Бобби планировал не так, но, похоже, в своей жизни он больше ничего не решал. Да и плевать.  
Исчезло касание холодной стали, а через мгновение Харли прижался к его губам, сминая и кусая их, до боли в ребрах сжимая Бобби. Когда стало не хватать воздуха, Харли отпустил его, но всего на миг, а затем продолжил.  
Кажется, они не слишком озаботились подготовкой. Охваченный болезненным возбуждением Бобби этого попросту не запомнил. Отрывистые ритмичные движения, дыхание, стоны — свои и Харли. Бобби лежал на спине, потом стоял на коленях, упираясь лбом в спинку дивана, после, вроде бы, Харли удерживал его за бедра и насаживал на себя. Бобби кончил, даже не в состоянии стонать — голос сел, и получился то ли хрип, то ли сипение.   
Ему казалось, что он лежит, восстанавливая дыхание, но оказалось, что глаза закрыты, а открыть их чертовски тяжело. Харли что-то тихо спросил, и Бобби ответил, во всяком случае, ему показалось, что ответил, однако удерживать себя в сознании было все труднее.   
Бобби перевернулся набок и заснул. 

* * *

На следующий день они перебрались в спальню.   
Бобби думал, Харли станет подкалывать его: отключиться сразу после траха, вот уж поистине позорно, но утром он ничего не сказал. На самом деле Бобби проснулся от того, что сильно болела шея, и Харли рядом не наблюдалось.   
Он лежал в постели под двумя одеялами. Было тепло и лениво. Бобби замечательно выспался, чего не случалось с ним с того самого утра перед Началом. Несмотря на слегка ноющую задницу, он был не прочь повторить, жаль, Харли по своему обыкновению куда-то свалил. Он, конечно, парень со странностями, но за хороший трах можно закрыть глаза на что угодно. Бобби и не думал, что способен кончить под дулом пистолета, тем более получить от процесса хоть какое-то удовольствие. Но, в конце концов, а почему нет? Если Харли такое нравится, пусть.   
Бобби перевернулся на спину и заметил Харли. Тот, судя по всему, стоял у двери уже какое-то время, но Бобби не видел и не слышал, как он вошел.   
— Доброе утро.   
Бобби зевнул. Как бы ни хотелось поваляться еще, надо было встать, побриться и одеться. Без одежды он чувствовал себя уязвимым, хотя против мертвяков тряпки точно бы не помогли.  
— Уже полдень, — откликнулся Харли, наблюдая, как Бобби, потягиваясь, встает с кровати.   
— Ну тогда доброго полдня, что ли, — улыбнулся Бобби, натягивая джинсы. — Кстати, мог бы и не тащить меня сюда, против дивана я ничего не имею.  
— Диван маловат для двоих.   
— А, точно… Просто, знаешь, не все любят спать в обнимку.   
Харли усмехнулся и, подойдя к Бобби, погладил его по щеке.   
— Откуда ты знаешь, как мы спали? Ты дрых без задних ног всю ночь.  
— А ты хотел, чтобы я пинался и храпел? Могу устроить, в следующий раз.  
Притянув за шею, Бобби поцеловал его, сначала легко и невесомо, затем скользнул языком по нижней губе и прикусил ее. Харли отвечал, но перехватить инициативу не пытался.  
— Эй, Харли… твоя рука у меня в штанах, — прошептал Бобби ему на ухо, разорвав поцелуй. Отстраниться не получалось — Харли крепко удерживал его в кольце рук.  
— Еще скажи, тебе не нравится, — усмехнулся тот в ответ.  
— Ну… Я собирался побриться и, возможно, помыться, а с твоей рукой на заднице сделать это не так просто.  
Бобби понравилось сожаление, буквально написанное на лице Харли, когда ему пришлось отпустить его. Было в этом что-то приятное, такое почти самодовольное чувство. Пожалуй, стоило разнообразить их развлечения, Харли наверняка оценит послеобеденный минет…

* * *

Бобби не был уверен, что в этом старом холодном доме осталось хотя бы одно место, где они еще не трахались. То ли сказалось воздержание, то ли просто нечем было заняться, но, казалось, они только и делали, что ели, спали да трахались. Не то чтобы Бобби не устраивало такое положение дел, однако через пару недель он вспомнил о мертвяках за толстыми кирпичными стенами и поделился своими размышлениями с Харли.  
Они лежали на развороченной постели после третьего или четвертого захода. Бобби устроился поперек кровати, закинув одну ногу на Харли, а тот задремал или, может, лежал с закрытыми глазами. Чертовски хотелось подымить, но даже если бы в районе мили вокруг имелся хоть один живой пушер, Бобби все равно было лениво вставать и куда-то идти.   
— Харли, — позвал Бобби, скосив на него глаза, — ты сегодня видел улицу? Что там с мертвяками?  
— Как обычно, — отозвался тот. — По-моему, их стало даже больше.  
— Давай перестреляем их? — предложил Бобби. — Эти сволочи не уходят, чуют мясо, наверное, еще и новые приползают…   
— Зачем тратить на них патроны? Они нам еще пригодятся.  
— Да у тебя горы оружия, не обеднеешь. — Бобби вдруг подумал, каким тупым был раньше, ведь самый простой выход из положения — уложить мертвяков и дело с концом. — Даже выходить необязательно, перестреляем основную стаю из окон. Я теперь попадаю четыре раза из пяти, так что раз плюнуть.   
— Это опасно, лучше подождем.   
— Чего подождем? Помощи? Да хрена с два кто нам поможет, сам знаешь! — разозлился Бобби. Он сел и, склонившись над Харли, уперся ему в грудь рукой. — Я что, чего-то не знаю, а, Харли?  
Тот открыл глаза, но позы не изменил. Понять что-то по выражению лица тоже было невозможно.  
— Ты чего-то боишься? — спросил он.   
— Я уже мало чего боюсь, но не люблю, когда меня держат за дурака. Ты мне не доверяешь или что?  
Харли долго молчал, затем снова закрыл глаза и сказал:  
— Ключи от подсобки на кухне за колонкой. Винтовкой пользоваться умеешь.  
Больше он ничего не сказал. Бобби специально подождал, надеясь услышать что-нибудь вроде «я тебе помогу, Бобби» или «начнем завтра с утра, Бобби», но Харли, похоже, волновали только его собственные желания.  
— Окей, Харли. — Бобби слез с кровати и, подняв с пола футболку и джинсы, пошел в сторону кухни. — Перестанешь быть таким мудаком, приходи, ты знаешь, где меня найти.  
Он не собирался стрелять по мертвякам именно сейчас, но и уступать Харли не хотел. Пришлось сходить на кухню, взять винтовку с патронами и потом тащиться на третий этаж, где через узкое высокое окно лучше всего просматривалась улица рядом с проулком между домами. Харли был прав — мертвяков прибавилось, будто они приперлись сюда со всей округи. Одно непонятно: почему он проявил так мало интереса, в конце концов, Бобби не предложил ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Сидеть в изолированном доме, пусть и с запасом еды и воды, когда вокруг бродит толпа живых трупов, не слишком-то умно. Не говоря уже о том, что Бобби ждал хоть какого-то участия в его жизни. Пусть они всего лишь трахались, и это мало что значило, но черт, в мире осталось не так много людей, чтобы разбрасываться ими направо и налево! Бобби предпочел не думать, что равнодушие Харли сильно его обидело, он давно научился легко отпускать тех, с кем его сводила судьба. Иначе было слишком тяжело просыпаться и вспоминать свои потери.   
Полчаса он пытался стрелять, но не мог успокоиться и все время промахивался. Пули не вредили мертвякам, если попадали в шею или туловище, а в голову Бобби, как назло, попадал слишком редко. Харли, без сомнения, уже зачистил бы всю улицу. Чертов Харли!  
Сплюнув, Бобби оставил винтовку и патроны рядом с окном — хоть какое-то удовлетворение, ведь Харли никогда бы так не сделал — и вышел на этаж. Возвращаться в спальню он не стал.  
Бывать наверху Бобби не любил. Там не было ничего, кроме толстого слоя пыли и мусора. Вид старой ветхой мебели, которую оставили гнить до лучших времен, приводил в уныние. Вещи из другой ушедшей эпохи казались живыми. Бобби не говорил об этом Харли да и себе не признавался, но иногда ему чудились шепотки, словно между трехногими стульями, тумбочками и исцарапанными зеркалами ходили их бывшие хозяева.   
Бобби не верил в призраков, однако первые месяцы в лесу и в домах, где ему приходилось ночевать, прошли не без кошмаров. В какой-то момент он уже не мог сказать, чего опасается больше: мертвяков или потусторонней мистической силы. После Начала люди верили любым объяснениям, и далеко не всех удовлетворяли предположения о вирусе или новом виде оружия. Одни спасались в религии, но мертвяков не останавливали кресты и церковные стены; другие ударялись в магию, впрочем, она тоже не помогала.   
Больше всего время не пощадило лестницу на четвертый этаж. Пара ступеней в середине была проломлена, другие тоже не выглядели надежными. Бобби аккуратно перешагнул через провалы.   
Выше четвертого этажа был только чердак, где Харли учил Бобби стрелять. Он пока не поднимался туда один — не было нужды, к тому же местечко могло посоперничать в жутковатости с любым другим помещением дома. Но сейчас Бобби понесло именно на чердак.   
Стоило только спустить лестницу и забраться по ней, как Бобби тут же пожалел, что не захватил куртку: маленькое окошко было разбито, и сейчас по чердаку гулял ледяной ветер.   
Бобби выглянул на улицу. Мертвяков с этой стороны дома было ничуть не меньше, чем с противоположной. И откуда они только выползли в таком количестве? Надо уходить, иначе дом окажется в такой осаде, что выбраться можно будет лишь по воздуху. Почему Харли не хочет понимать — если сидеть на заднице, точно рано или поздно умрешь, и не имеет особого значения, загрызут тебя мертвецы или пустишь себе пулю в лоб, конец один.   
Бобби принялся прохаживаться по чердаку, подпрыгивая и обнимая себя за плечи, чтобы хоть немного согреться.   
— Чертов Харли… чтоб тебя мертвяки сожрали, — пробубнил он.  
На самом деле Бобби не желал Харли подобной смерти, он никому бы такого не пожелал, просто злился от показного равнодушия и умершей в очередной раз надежды. Казалось, что Харли понимал, что ему можно доверять и не ждать удара в спину, но выходило иначе. Бобби ничего не знал о нем, может, Харли никогда и в армии не служил, был каким-нибудь мелким бандитом, а потом захватил этот дом и натаскал сюда оружия из ограбленного магазина… Хотя это и не имело значения, сам Бобби в прошлом тоже не был законопослушным обывателем, пожалуй, он вообще ничего из себя не представлял в то время, но именно ему повезло выжить.   
Грязноватое окно пропускало мало света, Бобби ходил в потемках, сам не зная, что забыл здесь, в грязи и пыли. Впрочем, на душе у него было так же пыльно и безрадостно.   
Наверняка Харли знал, что долго злиться он не будет. Идти все равно некуда, рано или поздно Бобби спустится, подгоняемый вечерним холодом и наверняка — раскаянием. Он уже начинал думать, что, может, был не совсем прав и понял все не так.   
Окончательно замерзнув, Бобби решил, что глупо терпеть неудобства, когда Харли плевать. Кому он этим сделал хуже, себе или ему? Стоило забить и выбираться, он и так сильно задержался в этом богом забытом городке. Пусть Харли сидит тут один и дрочит на себя. Бобби не собирался всю жизнь провести взаперти, он встречал и других людей, наверняка где-то был защищенный город, база или бомбоубежище, что угодно, надо только найти это место.   
Вздохнув, Бобби посмотрел наверх, словно ища где-то там небо, словно оно подсказало бы, как лучше поступить. Прямо над лестницей чернел квадрат люка, видимо, на крышу. Раньше, бывая на чердаке, Бобби не обращал на него внимания да и у Харли не спрашивал о крыше — не улетят же они, в самом деле, так что и делать там нечего. Сейчас же стало интересно, или, возможно, он просто не хотел возвращаться в спальню и хватался за любую возможность растянуть время.  
Люк находился достаточно высоко, чтобы допрыгнуть и ухватиться за него. Бобби огляделся, надеясь отыскать что-нибудь подходящее вроде ящиков или… Из-за коробок у стены выглядывала приставная лестница.   
Рискуя свалиться прямо в лестничный пролет и пересчитать ступеньки пары этажей, Бобби наконец подобрался к люку. Тот был не заперт, однако открыть его оказалось не так уж и просто: ржавые петли не поддавались, и Бобби порядочно взмок, прежде чем смог сдвинуть и приподнять крышку.   
Хмурое небо встретило мелким противным дождем. Если закрыть на секунду глаза, можно было представить себя рядом с океаном где-нибудь в октябре-ноябре: промозглый ветер, холод, «нежно» обнимавший ледяными пальцами за шею…   
Бобби вылез из люка и, сгорбившись, засунул руки в карманы джинсов — так было чуть теплее. Ничего особенно интересного на крыше он не нашел — пустая площадка, лужи и строительный мусор, сваленный около труб, — зря только старался.   
Хлюпнув носом, Бобби подошел к парапету и посмотрел вниз, на улицу. Мертвяки казались отсюда игрушечными солдатиками, расставленными на карте города. Некоторые из них неспешно шли куда-то, но их передвижения не отличались логикой и здравым смыслом. Если в поле зрения мертвяка не было еды, он мог упереться в стену и стоять так часами.   
Бобби пошел вдоль парапета, ежась от порывов ветра. Несмотря на отвратительную погоду, он был рад вновь оказаться под открытым небом, поэтому и не спешил возвращаться в относительное тепло.   
Мертвяки были повсюду. Несколько десятков с каждой стороны, а у главного входа не меньше пары сотен. Бобби еще повезло не нарваться на эту ораву раньше — он бы точно ноги не унес. Наверное, мертвецы крутились где-то на окраинах, а позже приползли сюда.  
— Обед караулите, ублюдки? Хрен вы меня получите. — Бобби плюнул вниз, не особо надеясь попасть в голову какому-нибудь гнилому трупу.  
Он совсем замерз, его начала колотить дрожь — надо было спуститься к камину и отогреться, как следует, ну или пусть его Харли «отогревает». При этой мысли Бобби улыбнулся. Обида постепенно уходила, оставляя небольшую горечь, но с ней уже можно было примириться.  
Что-то привлекло его внимание. Бобби сначала не мог сообразить, что именно, затем, приглядевшись, наконец понял: в проулке между их домом и соседним на уровне четвертого этажа были протянуты доски, какие-то веревки или проволока.   
— Какого черта, Харли?  
Бобби помнил его слова в первый день знакомства: переход на четвертом этаже перекрыт, потому что с другой стороны толпа мертвяков. Сейчас подумалось, что за все время, проведенное в доме, он так ни разу и не услышал этот звук — ни шарканья, ни стонов, ни сипения. Не говоря уже о том, что никакого перехода между домами не было и в помине.   
Харли обманул его, ясно как день, но зачем?   
Больше не задерживаясь, Бобби почти бегом пересек крышу и залез в люк. Он так разозлился, что чуть не свалился с лестницы и едва не сломал шею, когда одна из ступеней хрустнула под его ногой.   
Харли он в спальне не обнаружил, в ванной его тоже не было. На аккуратно застеленной кровати лежала куртка Бобби. Отчего-то это разозлило его еще больше.  
— Харли, черт, куда ты опять свалил?! — крикнул Бобби, спускаясь на первый этаж.  
— Я здесь.  
Бобби нашел его в комнате с камином. Харли отламывал ножки от старого стула.  
— Значит, переход на четвертом этаже закрыт, да, Харли? — без вступлений начал Бобби, медленно подходя к нему. — Там мертвяки, вокруг мертвяки, везде мертвяки, да? У тебя крыша совсем поехала, что ли?!  
Харли выпрямился, посмотрел на Бобби — показалось или нет? — с виноватым выражением, затем сказал:  
— Перехода нет.  
— Спасибо, что сказал! — съязвил Бобби. — А то я сам не видел! Но в соседний дом можно перебраться через окно на четвертом этаже, так? И далеко я уйду таким путем?   
— Ты хочешь уйти?   
— Ответь мне! — Бобби сжал кулаки. Сейчас он был на взводе и не раздумывая бы начал драку, пусть Харли и сильнее его в несколько раз.  
— По крышам можно пройти до конца улицы, — ответил Харли и отвернулся, снова взявшись на стул.  
Бобби подавился ругательством, готовым было сорваться с губ. Мало того, что Харли нагло врал ему все это время, он даже не попытался извиниться, видимо, считая свою ложь нормальным явлением. И после всего он отвернулся, словно Бобби не стоял прямо перед ним и не требовал немедленных ответов.  
— Мы не закончили!  
Бобби схватил его за рукав футболки и дернул на себя. Затрещала ткань, но едва он успел сообразить, что делает, Харли перехватил его руку и заломил ее за спину. Бобби оказался лежащим на диване, сверху навалился Харли, крепко удерживая его и не позволяя дергаться.   
Когда Бобби устал вырываться и придумывать для Харли новые ругательства, тот немного ослабил захват, но не отпустил его.   
От возни и прижимающегося сзади Харли бросало в жар. Бобби только сильнее разозлился — еще не хватало, чтобы все закончилось очередным трахом. Доверять Харли он больше не мог, надо было валить как можно быстрее, пока тому не пришло в голову, что проще пустить Бобби пулю в лоб, чем отпустить.   
— Я так и знал, что ты сумасшедший придурок! — процедил Бобби сквозь зубы.   
— Как скажешь. Успокоился? Можно отпускать?  
Бобби глубоко вдохнул, на мгновение закрыв глаза.  
— Да.  
Харли слез с него, и Бобби смог наконец оторвать лицо от пыльного дивана, к которому его прижимали.  
— Просто скажи, — попросил Бобби, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал от сдерживаемой злости, — зачем ты соврал? Какая тебе выгода, что я сижу тут и ем твою еду? Скажи, я не понимаю!  
Харли смотрел в сторону и молчал. Бобби решил, что если он так и не ответит, оставаться здесь дольше нет смысла. Слишком опасно, а рисковать своей задницей — во всех смыслах — Бобби не собирался.  
— Я не хотел врать, — сказал Харли, — это вышло почти случайно, а потом…  
— Что? Что такого случилось потом? Что оправдывает всю хрень, которую ты мне наговорил?  
— Ну, ты ведь собирался уйти. — Харли сжал губы, так что его лицо приобрело жесткое выражение. — Скажи я, что есть выход, ты бы смотался на следующий день.  
— Конечно, смотался бы! Только полный идиот будет сидеть посреди города, полного мертвяков!   
Он замолчал, подумав вдруг, что Харли как раз такой «идиот».   
— Черт, я не имел в виду тебя, Харли, — попытался оправдаться Бобби. — Но согласись, в одиночку тут можно сойти с ума.  
— А ради кого мне было уходить? — пожал плечами Харли. — Меня никто нигде не ждал. Шататься по лесам? Тебе это нравилось?  
— Дело не в том, нравилось или нет, у меня не было выбора. Ладно, — Бобби провел рукой по глазам и чуть улыбнулся, — выходит, я тебе понравился, ага? Любовь с первого взгляда, чувак! — Он пихнул Харли в плечо и обнял за шею. — Я ведь так неотразим, правда?  
— Ты самоуверенный засранец.   
— Как и ты.  
Что ж, главное они выяснили: Харли не хотел, чтобы Бобби ушел. Конечно, способ он для этого выбрал оригинальный, но его можно было понять. Помимо вечной гонки со смертью, в какой-то момент оказываешься в полном одиночестве и изоляции. Начинает казаться, что выживших больше нет, идти некуда и все бессмысленно. Вероятно, и Харли чувствовал нечто подобное, ему-то не приходилось бежать, он каждый день сидел в старом пропахшем пылью доме. Бобби точно спятил бы уже через неделю и застрелился к чертям, лишь бы не продолжать это унылое существование.  
— Вот что, — сказал Бобби, вставая с дивана, — этот дом меня достал. Что ты там говорил? Никто тебя не ждет? Ну, теперь у тебя есть я, — усмехнулся он. — Так что завтра мы уходим.   
— Мы?  
— Я тебя, придурка, здесь не оставлю, пропадешь же.   
Наверное, смешно это выглядело: Бобби, который не производил особого впечатления, командовал бывшим военным. Тем не менее, он надеялся, что Харли не упрется рогом и не станет держаться за свою пыльную развалюху. Бобби не хотел и дальше жить в этом месте, но оставить здесь Харли он не мог. Он привык к нему, в конце концов.   
Харли тоже поднялся.  
— Тогда надо собираться.

* * *

Хорошо, что Бобби не боялся высоты, в противном случае он бы ни за что не преодолел переходы между домами. Харли проделал огромную работу, сооружая узкие мостки из подручных материалов. Он зачистил и соседний дом тоже, так что нападения мертвяков можно было не опасаться, а дальше переходы тянулись только через крышу.   
До конца улицы было еще два дома, но они не стали терять время и спустились раньше. На третьем этаже бывшей гостиницы нашлись два трупа с проломленными черепами и один едва «живой» мертвяк без ног, Бобби пристрелил беднягу, хотя Харли и сказал, что не нужно тратить на него патроны.   
— Лучше так, — возразил Бобби, — чем он будет ползать тут в одиночестве, пока окончательно не сгниет.  
На улице им повстречалось еще двое мертвяков, с ними расправился Харли. Дальше нужно было только пересечь мост, заполненный брошенными машинами, и пустырь за ним.   
— Есть идеи, куда пойдем? — спросил Бобби, провожая взглядом мертвяка за рулем одной из машин. Он смотрел на них белесыми замершими глазами и сипел, раскрывая почерневший рот, однако высвободиться из ремней безопасности не мог.  
— Кто у нас опытный выживальщик? Вот и скажи, куда мы направляемся.   
— Эй-эй, ты что, смеешься надо мной? — Бобби догнал его и заглянул в лицо. — Ты крутой морской пехотинец, должен знать, как ориентироваться по звездам, мху на камнях и все такое!  
— Ты меня с бойскаутами не перепутал? — усмехнулся Харли. — Да и какая разница, если у нас нет определенной цели?   
— Хлое собиралась в Аппалачи, — припомнил Бобби.  
— Хлое?..   
— Девчонка, которую я встретил за день-два до тебя.  
— Ну да.  
— Сучка обокрала меня и свалила. В свои Аппалачи, наверное.   
— Ну и хрен с ней.  
Бобби удивленно посмотрел на него.  
— Харли, скажи, что это не ревность, — засмеялся он.   
— Это не ревность, угомонись.   
Тем не менее, Харли выглядел немного смущенно, но Бобби не стал подкалывать его и дальше.  
— Ты говорил про военные базы в горах, — напомнил Бобби, когда мост остался позади.   
— Хочешь посмотреть, что там? Я знаю одну такую, за пару недель доберемся.   
— Тогда веди.  
— Нам туда. — Харли кивнул в сторону шоссе. — Потом срежем через поле.  
Бобби странно чувствовал себя, снова оказавшись вне безопасных стен, но он был рад, что больше не один на этой дороге.   
____________  
*Led Zeppelin


End file.
